The Crest of Gods
by PjoRt
Summary: It's a story I wrote about some adventurers in Norrath sent by Tunare to destroy and evil artifact bent on destroying the gods.
1. The Calling

The Crest of Gods: Chapter 1- The Calling  
  
It was a cool day in the tree city, Kelethin. The sunbeams shot through the tree canopy like spears from the hands of barbarians. The winds blew through the leaves, giving life and Tunare's blessing. Two young elves awoke in their decrepit cabin to the chirping of birds and bustle of the city's people. Kelethin was a prosperous and beautiful city and it held great opportunity for the young people who wished to fight for it. These two elves, Kaialis and Ulthangar, were ready to go out into the world once again. They have been on quests before and seen much of the world, but this time it was special. They had received a letter from their friend in Freeport about a quest for a holy relic. This intrigued them, and they got ready for their best adventure yet. Kaialis was a wood elf and a druid, preserving the balance of Tunare. Ulthangar was a half elf and a ranger, walking the path of both warrior and druid, holding both bow and spell in his hands. This would be their opportunity for fame and fortune, and they were ready to take it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaialis said as he peered over his shoulder at Ulth." We have to get going. The boat will leave soon."  
  
"I'm getting that letter. It said we had to pick someone up in Felwithe." Ulth explained." They could help. This isn't going to be easy, you know."  
  
"I know, but why do we have to bring a high elf along? They're so stuck up and.uhh."  
  
"Intelligent. Something you aren't," Ulth retorted.  
  
"Hey, I'm smart! How else could I be a druid!"  
  
"That's different. Druids tap into a different part of their mind to cast spells." Ulth stood and held an envelope that had already been opened. "Okay, I found it. Let's get going, or we'll be late."  
  
"That's what I said!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
They ran through the city, dodging merchants, squeezing through crowds of travelers, and saluting guards they knew. They made it to the lift and hopped on. It would be and hour's walk to Felwithe, so they had to walk swiftly. They made their way along the beaten path, crossing the occasional orc pawn and slaying it with great ease. Kai and Ulth were well-weathered fighters and could even take on the leader of the local orc army, King Crush. To some this was an easy task, but to them it was a great feat. They reached Felwithe with time to spare. The grand gate to the city was white like a pearl and just as shiny. The guards acknowledged them as Kai and Ulth had met them before. They walked through the tunnel to come to a bridge into the city. They passed many high elves, the tallest of elves and by far the smartest. Ulth's letter said to go to the magician's guild and ask for a woman named Clasha Flameweaver. She sounded like a grand magician. They walked through the city to come to the caster's area. The guild was just a teleporter away. A quick zip, and they were there.  
  
"Okay, let's go in." Ulth said. "This Clasha lady doesn't sound like she's a patient one."  
  
They entered the guild to find a man standing just inside.  
  
"What do you want?" he said.  
  
"Ooh. What a grouch!" Kai whispered in Ulth's ear. Ulth chuckled, but stopped abruptly as the elf shot a glare at him.  
  
"We're looking for Clasha Flameweaver. Is she here?"  
  
"Oh, so you're the travelers Clasha's been waiting for. She's in the common room right down there, talking to the merchants." The elf said.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Ulth replied.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The walked down the staircase to find a big room, lighted by torches. There were six elves in the room, and Ulth and Kai were having trouble guessing which one was Clasha.  
  
"I have an idea," Kai said. Ulth shook his head as he knew it wouldn't be a good one. Kai drew in a big breath and screamed, "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS CLASHA FLAMEWEAVER!" All eyes fell on Kai as they all took offence to the elf's rude approach. One certain elf walked towards Kai and stared at him cruelly. "My name is Clasha," she hissed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Hey, I thought you'd be expecting us? Nice going-away party. Where's the mead?" Kai said calmly.  
  
"This is not a going." Clasha said, but fell silent as she began to understand what was going on." Are you fellows my companions for the quest?" she asked.  
  
"That's right," Ulth said, "but there's no time for talk. We have to hurry. The boat will arrive tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, but there is someone we have to meet with at the Wizard Spires," Clasha explained.  
  
"Who?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't know who, but his name is Mercosis Shadowbaine. My letter instructed me to meet him at the spires."  
  
"Okay, then. Let's go, but now dawdling," Ulth said.  
  
Clasha grabbed the things and they walked out the door, but not without Kai hitting on her first. That ended with her smacking him and Kai saying, "She likes me." Ulth had heard that before, so he acted like a gentleman and opened the door for Clasha. They made their way through Felwithe and back into the Faydark where they set out for the Wizard Spires. They were only a half hour away, so they weren't too worried. They occasionally stopped so Clasha could adjust her shoes that were hurting her feet. As they made their way through the thick forest, they began to see the tips of the spire, which seemed to touch the sky, catching the clouds. They reached a clearing to find two figures. One of which was the spire's scion, the one who helped travelers reach the moon, Luclin. The other was hiding in the shadows of the tree, away from the sight of others.  
  
"That must be him. Go talk to him, Clasha," Ulth said.  
  
"I don't know. He seems dangerous," Clasha argued.  
  
"I'm not that dangerous," came a voice from behind them. The three looked at the place where the scary figure once sat, and turned to find a hulking mass of a man. He was obviously a barbarian, a race of tall and strong people who originate in the cold city of Halas. He put his hand out to receive a hand shake from Kai and was quickly appeased as the audacious druid took the huge hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"We should be on our way. The boat will reach the docks soon. We have to get through the Butcherblock Mountains to reach it," Ulth said. They all nodded and made their way through the tree. The sun disappeared behind dark clouds, rolling from the east. It seemed as if their voyage would be a difficult one.  
  
Go to Ch. 2 


	2. The Dark Encounter

Chapter 2- The Dark Encounter  
  
"So, how'd you get here? It's a long ways to Halas from here," said Kaialis, staring up at the gargantuan man.  
  
"I met a druid when I was in the mountains on the way here. He offered to gate me here for free," Mercosis explained." Quite convenient since I have no money. Spent it all on my spear." He lifted the spear to show its gigantic blade.  
  
"Not a bad weapon at all. How much did it cost you?" asked Ulthangar.  
  
"Only 200 platinum. Not bad for a spear such as this," Merc explained. "Hey, where'd you go?" Merc said as he went to look at Ulth and found he was gone. He spun around to find Ulth standing very still and looking down at the ground.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Clasha asked.  
  
"We're being followed," Ulth explained.  
  
"What? By who?" asked Kai, looking around to find the stalker.  
  
"A dark elf. Female. She's a rogue. I can smell the poison," Ulth deducted. "She's in the trees. WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"  
  
Suddenly, a figure dropped out of the canopy to the forest ground. Just as Ulth said, she was a dark elf woman and also appeared to be a rogue.  
  
"Seems I can't fool a ranger," the dark elf said. "Why don't you make this easy and just give me your valuables."  
  
"Nice try, but we don't give in without a fight. Bring it." Kai said but was stopped by Ulth with his raised hand. "What? Aren't we gonna fight her, Ulth?"  
  
"WE aren't going to fight her. I am going to do it myself," Ulth said.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY WON'T YOU LET US HELP?" Clasha asked.  
  
"She's not as dangerous as she seems. She's actually the opposite. I can take her on my own." With that said, Ulth unsheathed his two weapons, a Lamentation and a Venomous Axe of Velium Brood. Both were his father's which were handed down to him. "She hasn't got a chance."  
  
"Cocky, aren't we? I was going to go easy on you, but now I'm going all out," the dark elf said. She took out her weapons, a dagger and a short sword, and made a lunge at Ulth. He stepped out of the way, letting the rogue stumble by him. She turned around and made the lunge again and made contact with Ulth's sword. They started to duel it out. The sound of angry grunts, clanging metal, and anticipated footsteps filled the forest air. The dark elf seems formidable, Ulth thought to himself, but she can't outrun my attacks for long. He let out a roar of fury and slashed the dark elf's stomach, causing her to double over in pain.  
  
"It's over. You're defeated," Ulth said. "You should take this chance to escape with your life."  
  
"Not on your life," the rogue huffed, and leapt into the air and disappeared in the leaves. "Come find me, ranger, if you can."  
  
"That's not fair! She's can't do that, can she?" Clasha exclaimed.  
  
"It's not a problem," Ulth said calmly. He put his sword back in it's scabbard , placed his axe in it's hook, and took out his bow. He took out an arrow, nocked it, and took aim. He held it for a long time as if he was waiting for something. He was listening for something, any hint of where she was. Suddenly he spun around and saw a drop of blood fall to the ground. He took aim again and let the arrow fly. It zoomed through the trees and hit its mark, causing the elf to fall from her perch. Ulth, being the gentleman he is, ran towards he and caught he before she hit the ground. She gazed over at her wounded shoulder where the arrow had hit. Ulth took in his hand and tugged it out. The rogue cringed in pain, then fell into a calm stated again.  
  
"Nice shot. Think you can do that again?" she snickered.  
  
"You are in no condition to continue fighting. If you surrender, I'll heal you. Do you surrender?" Ulth asked.  
  
"That depends. Will I have to be your slave?" she asked to the ranger.  
  
"No, I'll let you live, but only if you leave the Faydark. We're having enough problem with those damn orcs," Ulth explained.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I was looking forward to it. It seems like my companions may never arrive," the dark elf said.  
  
"What companions?" Kai asked.  
  
"Wait a second!" Merc exclaimed. He rustled through his pouch and pulled out his letter. He read over it and looked back at the dark elf. "Is your name Vexian? Vexian Venomeyes?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Wait! Does that mean." Vexian said.  
  
"It must. You'll be joining us, then?" Ulth asked.  
  
"As soon as you heal me, I will." Vex said.  
  
"Oh great. Now I have to travel with a heathenish dark elf and an annoying druid," Clasha moaned.  
  
"Oh, admit it. You like me," Kai chuckled before being hit in the face.  
  
"This is going to be a long adventure," Merc sighed.  
  
Go to Ch. 3 


	3. Butcherblock Burn

Chapter 3- Butcherblock Burn  
  
"You know what I just noticed?" Kai said as he broke the silence and Ulth's concentration.  
  
"Kai! I'm trying to cast a spell here!" Ulth exclaimed.  
  
"Well I just noticed Merc has white hair, too" Kai explained. Everyone gazed over at Merc and noticed it as well. His hair was as white as snow, as was his rugged beard. "How old are you, Merc?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not old! I've always had white hair. It's been in my family for centuries, though I don't know why." Merc said.  
  
"That's funny. There are three people here with white hair here," Kai chuckled.  
  
"I fail to fine the humor in that, you twit," Clasha snarled. "We high elves all have white hair, as do dark elves."  
  
"Fine. Don't laugh. I still find it hilarious." Kai said.  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Ulth screamed. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!"  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud," Kai moaned. He waved his hand and, with a flash a divine light, Vexian began healing. "Now, was that too hard?"  
  
"I could have done it myself," Ulth replied.  
  
"Can we get going?" Clasha said. "As you little boys were saying earlier, we need to catch the boat to Freeport."  
  
"Oh, crap! I forgot! We've got to go!" Ulth exclaimed as he got up and ran down the path. "Come on! We have to run!"  
  
"Wait a second! This is going to take all my mana." Kai said, and began to cast a spell. An aura formed around him and he looked invigorated.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot I can do that." Merc said heartily and cast the same spell on himself. They cast the spell on the rest of the group and everyone felt the rush of the spell.  
  
"What spell is this?" Vexian asked.  
  
"What else? Spirit of the Wolf. We can travel twice as fast now." Kai explained.  
  
"Good thinking, Kai. Let's get going, then," Ulth said before he broke into a sprint down the path.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kai exclaimed as he and the others ran to catch up with the swift ranger. The run seemed to last forever until they came to an opening. It was like canyon, but in way above the ground.  
  
"Is this the way to Butcherblock?" Mercosis asked.  
  
"Yup. We have to hurry, or we'll miss the boat," Clasha said.  
  
"Wait!" Vexian said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ulth inquired.  
  
"Well, the dwarven guards their don't like me much, so I'll need to be invisible the whole time. Just to inform you, is all," Vexian said.  
  
"That's okay. I have a spell that will allow me to see you the whole time, but you'll need to use a spell. You can't sneak," Kai said before he cast the invisibility spell on Vex. She disappeared into the wind, and Kai cast the spell that would allow him to see her.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Ulth instructed. Just as they were walking out into the clearing, they heard a distant shout.  
  
"THE BOAT TO FREEPORT WILL ARRIVE SOON.PLEASE BE READY AT THE DOCKS."  
  
"That's not good," Ulth muttered.  
  
"RUN!" Kai shout as he began to run down the dirt path. Everyone followed as they made their way through the mountainous area. They reached the crossroads in seconds and kept running like a dragon was chasing them. Everything was a blur as they sped along the road. They passed the city of Kaladim, home of the dwarves, seconds later and kept running like six dragons were chasing them now. The smell of the sea began to waft through their nostrils. They were close. They were running like the gods were chasing them now, and they weren't happy. Then, they saw it. The docks! The docks were in sight, but Ulth saw something else. The boat! It had arrived. It would depart in seconds!  
  
"Get the adamantine out, people!" Ulth shouted as he ran through the entrance to the docks. Oh no! The boat was leaving! The ran up the plank and leaped onto the deck of the boat. First Ulth, the Kai, Clasha and then Merc, but where was Vex?  
  
"I thought you said you'd keep an eye on her?" Ulth shouted.  
  
"Don't worry so much," came a voice from behind them. They spun around to find Vexian laughing at them.  
  
"Where were you? I couldn't see you," Kai said.  
  
"You didn't say I couldn't sneak," Vex explained.  
  
"Yes I did," Kai argued.  
  
"No, you said you wouldn't be able to see me. You didn't tell me I couldn't do it," Vexian said. Kai stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing. Everyone just stared on, confused more than ever.  
  
"I don't get it," Merc said.  
  
"Me either," Clasha growled.  
  
Kai calmed down a bit and said, "It's just that she could have gotten lost, and she would've been killed when the spell wore off." Then, Kai resumed his uncontrollable laughter. Everyone became more confused.  
  
Ulth gave a chuckle and said, "Kai, I don't think I'll ever understand you."  
  
The sun set, the rain came down harder, and the five travelers sat at the bottom of the boat, drinking mead and telling jokes. Though, occasionally, Clasha would have to slap Kai for hitting on her or kissing her cheek. The magical boat sailed on into the night, towards Freeport, towards the danger that was seeking them out.  
  
Go to Ch. 4 


	4. The Voyage

Chapter 4- The Voyage  
  
They wind billowed through the sails as Karana's rain fell hard on the boat's deck. The sky was black and inky like oil, or the blood of an ogre. The boat rocked back and forth as the dark ocean lapped up against the side of the ship. It took a quick drop and tossed Kai across the room onto Clasha. He got up and brushed himself off, then helped Clasha up to find her staring at him awkwardly.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kai ask, wiping his face to find any blemishes or marks.  
  
"No, it's just." Clasha said, but hesitated.  
  
"What?" Kai asked a second time, this time with anger.  
  
"Oh, forget it! I was just waiting for some smug remark from you for landing on top of me, that's all," Clasha huffed.  
  
"Whatever," Kai moaned. He walked toward where he was sitting before, but collapsed halfway there.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Clasha asked as she ran to his side to find he had passed out. "Oh, Kai. Wake up, please! I'm sorry I said you were annoying and that you were a dirty, disgusting stain to our race. Just wake up!" Clasha bellowed before she broke out in tears.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Clasha?" Ulth inquired, approaching from the room above.  
  
"Kai just passed out. I don't know what happened," Clasha explained, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, he must have not told you. Kai gets seasick easily. Usually he'll just throw up, but every once in a while, he'll pass out. One time, he did both at the same time. It was hilarious," Ulth said as he broke out into laughter.  
  
"So, he's going to be okay?" Clasha asked, eyes glossy with tears.  
  
"Yes. He'll wake up in two or three hours. You should get some rest. Go on upstairs. I'll sit with Kai," Ulth said.  
  
"No it's okay. I'll stay here. I'm fine," Clasha said, waving here hand to show her sincerity.  
  
"Okay, but tell me when Kai wakes up. After all, he is your boyfriend," Ulth snickered.  
  
"What?!?" Clasha gasped. Had he overheard her? She stared at Ulth, awaiting an explanation.  
  
"I heard it all. You have feelings for him, I can tell. You might want to tell him. He may be a dope, but he's a hopeless romantic as well," Ulth answered, then strode back up the stairs. Clasha looked back at Kai, sprawled across the floor like a dog. She rolled him onto his back and draped a blanket over him. He was smiling, but it was a faint smile.  
  
"Maybe he's dreaming about me. I wonder if I beat on him in his dreams as well," Clasha chuckled.  
  
Ulth appeared from the deck below and sat on the ground where he had been before; in front of the fire pit, in between Vexian and Mercosis. Vex had been napping, resting her head on his shoulder. Now she was curled up on the floor, wrapped in Ulth's cloak that he had lent to her. Merc was staring blankly at the fire, occasionally sipping from his mug of dwarven ale. As soon as he sat again, Vex sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, just as she had before. Ulth turned his head to peer down at her, only being able to see her hair and her mouth, which was smiling.  
  
"Does something about my shoulder amuse you?" Ulth asked heartily, not expecting a serious answer.  
  
"No, it's just. you remind me of someone," Vex replied.  
  
"Whom would that be?" Ulth asked.  
  
"My brother. He was a great warrior, and a big idiot," Vexian answer, letting a bit of laughter escape her pouting lips.  
  
"Why was he an idiot?"  
  
"Well, he felt dark elves should rule all. He said we were the greatest of all the race. He said Innorouk would lead us to supreme rule," Vex said in a serious tone. "Innorouk isn't a god. He's a coward. A demon with great power posing as a god. I'm disgusted to think he created dark elves."  
  
"Then, whom do you worship?" Ulth inquired, this time expecting a serious answer.  
  
"I don't. When I find a god worthy of my worship, I'll embrace them as my lord or lady. Until then, I'll stay in the lonely position of agnostics. It's funny, though. My brother said he was born by Innorouk's hand, and he died by it," Vex said, laughing at first but then crying.  
  
"What? Why did Innorouk kill him?" Ulth inquired.  
  
"He didn't. My best friend did. She accused my brother of disobeying Innorouk's law. My brother was sacrificed to Innorouk. I watched him burn, Ulth, and I did nothing. Nothing. I just watched as he turned to ash," Vex said before she was crying to hard to form words.  
  
"Did he disobey Innorouk?"  
  
"Yes. When I told my brother I was agnostic, he decided to do it too. My friend found out and exposed him. Said he was going to try and defile all of Innorouk's holy relics. He never told on me. He was loyal to the end," Vex blurted out in between sobs. "The next day, I fled. I couldn't stand to stay there anymore."  
  
"Well, how do I remind you of your brother?"  
  
"You're a great fighter, for one thing. You fight just as my brother did. Your attacks are like on fluent motion. Never stopping, never leaving yourself open. For another thing, you're loyal. My brother let me lean on his shoulder, as well. They only differences are you're a lot taller than him and he was an evil, foolish person," Vex said, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"I'm happy to hear you think so high of me," Ulth said softly. Vexian looked up at him to see his smiling face, his eyes gleaming with compassion. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her hair away from her face. She closed his eyes and pouted her lips, awaiting his to touch them. Ulth's eyes copied hers and his lips did as she thought they would. They were interrupted, though, by a deep, booming voice.  
  
"Get a room, for crying out load," Merc said, shaking his head and showing a look of disgust at their manners. Ulth, being the gentleman that he is, took Vex's hand and lead her to an area of the room out of the way of prying eyes. There the two sat and kissed for, what it seemed, forever. This time, though, a woman's voice interrupted them.  
  
"He's awake! Kai's awake! Ulth come here!" Clasha shouted from below.  
  
"Don't bother! I'm fine!" Kai bellowed, as if he was angry for some reason. Ulth shook his head and rested his head on the wall. Vex place her head on Ulth's shoulder and close her eyes, falling into a content sleep. Ulth didn't sleep. He stood watch for his friends and for the woman he had fallen in love with in one day. They sky began to clear as the boat neared it's location, but an eerie darkness hung in the distance.  
  
Go to Ch. 5 


	5. Freeport, HO!

Chapter 5- Freeport, HO!  
  
The sky was clear now, the ocean was calm, and the wind but a gentle breeze. Ulth and Vex stood on the deck, staring into the distance where Freeport was appearing. Ulth was standing behind Vex, his arms wrapped around her, pressing her against his body. Merc was sleeping where he had been sitting the night before, sprawled across the floor and snoring louder than an ogre. Clasha was bellow deck, sleeping on the floor in a balled-up position like a cat. Kai sat, staring at her with both joy and disgust. He wanted to love her, but hated her for the prude she was. Kai never sleeps. He hasn't since he became a druid. He never feels fatigue, never feels the need to lie down and rest unless he had been running or fighting. He stood up and walked towards Clasha to wake her. He knew they would reach Freeport soon, so he felt it was better to be ready. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she abruptly woke from her deep slumber.  
  
"We'll reach Freeport soon. I suggest you get ready to leave. We'll meet you up on deck," Kai instructed emotionlessly, then walked towards the stairs. "Kai, wait!" Clasha whispered softly yet strongly. Kai stopped at the staircase and turned around, sighing , knowing what was to come.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?  
  
"Why have you been so grumpy? Yesterday you couldn't stop badgering me. Now you hate me. What did I do to you?"  
  
"Does stain of the elven race ring a bell?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I've just never had the time to get to know wood elves."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Are you saying we're all alike?"  
  
"No, it's just.."  
  
"I'm not like any wood elf you've met. Believe me, I know a lot of them. All of them are either too nice or too power driven to fall in love." Kai stopped suddenly and swallowed hard. He had said too much. She knew now. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No, you should have." Those words hit Kai like a tree had fallen on him. "I've never been able to show affection that well. It usually comes of as anger."  
  
"Really. I couldn't tell."  
  
"Oh, cut it out and kiss me." Clasha ran across the room and leaped into Kai's arms. Her lips met his in an instant and just as soon parted. Kai's face was contorted with confusion and pleasure, a very strange combination. Clasha stepped back to revel in the moment, then grabbed her bags. "Are you coming?" she asked as she walked up the stairs. Kai grabbed his things and hurried up the stairs after her. They walked out onto the deck to find Freeport coming closer. It would be minutes until they arrived, yet something was wrong.  
  
"Uhh. where's Merc?" Kai asked, stupidly. They others pointed back to the room where he was still sleeping, sprawled across the floor. "Oh, for crying out loud." Kai walked over to the hulk and kicked him softly in the side. He woke up after four more kicks and grabbed Kai's leg, pulling him to the ground.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Reflex," Merc said.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Kai said sarcastically. The two stood up and joined the others outside and readied to enter Freeport. The boat came to a stop at the dock and the travelers carefully strode off the boat. "Everyone, follow me," Kai said happily. He guided them through buildings and down dusty roads. Freeport wasn't the loveliest of cities, but it was prosperous. People came from all over to purchase goods from the merchants, whose goods were of good quality and greater worth.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" Merc asked.  
  
"To meet our friend at the tavern," Ulth replied.  
  
"Culyn? Culyn Titanfist?" Vex asked, inviting an awkward glare from Ulth. "She's the one I'm supposed to find. It says so in my letter." Ulth smiled and nodded. They came to a large building and entered to find the smell of liquor wafting in the air. The tavern was filled with a motley assortment of people, ranging from Euridites to Vah Shir. One person, obviously a monk, seemed happy to see the travelers. She leapt from her chair into Kai's arm, the ran to Ulth.  
  
"How've you been, Cul?" Kai asked.  
  
"I've been great, though I've been so bored. You guys took long enough getting here," Culyn replied.  
  
"How did you guys meet?" Merc asked.  
  
"Me and Kai met her in Qeynos last time we were on Antonica. We saved her from a group of gnolls, so she joined us," Ulth explained.  
  
"Those days are long past. I've improved in my fighting. A month after you left, I went back to Blackborrow and went on a rampage. They never knew what hit them," Culyn said maliciously.  
  
"Well, what now? Where do we go now?" Clasha asked.  
  
"Culyn, do you know what to do?" Kai inquired.  
  
"My letter said to take all of your letters and burn them in an acrylic bowl. We have to do it in a secluded room. Let's go to the inn. I have a room for us there," Culyn explained, then guided them out of the tavern to the inn. She greeted the innkeeper, then took her friends up the stairs to her room. She let everyone enter, then closed the door and bolted it shut. "Okay, let's see those letter." Everyone went through their bags and pouches and pulled out identical letters, all golden paper with green, shiny writing. Culyn took them, put them in the acrylic bowl, and placed it on the floor. Everyone sat around the bowl, then Culyn looked at Kai with anticipation and anxiety. "Kai, will you do the honors?"  
  
"Gladly," Kai replied. He put his hand over the bowl, closed his eyes, and set the envelopes ablaze. The travelers watched as the letters singed, burned and turned to ash. Nothing happened. Then, out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew the ashes into the air and spun them around, changing into a tornado. They gale blew the travelers back against the room's walls, then the cyclone began to shine. It glowed with a green light, a forest green. The room was filled with the scent of flowers and oak trees. The light grew brighter and brighter until the whole room was erased in the light. Then, in an instant, the light was gone. So was the room. They weren't in the inn anymore, neither were they in Freeport.  
  
Go to Ch. 6 


	6. Warriors of Life

Chapter 6- Warriors of Life  
  
The travelers were now in a forest, but it seemed different. There were no evil creatures roaming the land. The trees seemed to be alive, but they weren't treants. They air was filled with the smell of earth, not smoke or death. The travelers stood together, pondering their situation. Then, it came to Kai. He knew where they were.  
  
"Can it be? It's impossible!" Kai muttered.  
  
"What is it, Kai? Where are we?" Clasha inquired.  
  
"We've entered Tunare's domain. The plane of Growth!" Kai shouted in excitement.  
  
"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you. The creatures here could easily tare us apart," Merc said.  
  
"No, they won't. For some reason, the forest has surrounded us with a barrier of protection." Kai said heartily, but his emotion went from joy to fear in a split second. "Something approaches," Kai said, readying his weapon. Out from the trees came a wolf, but not a normal wolf. This wolf was three times the size of a normal wolf and had gold and green fur.  
  
"Follow me. The queen awaits you," the majestic wolf said, turning back to the forest to guide the travelers.  
  
"Who are you, great lupine?" Kai asked with great respect for the creature.  
  
"My name is Cainite, a wolf of the High Order of Druids, an organization none of you mortals has ever heard of. We serve under the queen and mother of all, Tunare. She sends us to do her bidding. Now she wishes to enlist you to do her a favor," the creature said in a bold yet monotonous voice. "Follow me, now. The queen wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Tunare? Us? She wants us to help her?" Kai said ecstatically.  
  
"Why doesn't she have you do it? You're more powerful than us." Clasha asked.  
  
"This is no menial task. This is a quest of prophecy. Let us not waste time. Tunare will explain everything," Cainite said, then took the travelers into the forest. They came to a castle made of trees and vines. This was Tunare's castle, one no one had seen before. The doors creaked open, and wolves identical to Cainite congregated inside. They came to a majestic staircase which led to a large, golden door. "She awaits you." Cainite said again, and the doors opened. The six travelers walked up the staircase and stood in the doorway, staring into what seemed to be Tunare's throne room, except it was like they were walking outside again. In the center of the courtyard stood a large tree with a golden throne in front of it. In that throne sat the loveliest woman Kai had ever seen, second only to Clasha, of course. The woman was shining with divine light and had a gown made of vines and leaves. She wore a crown of golden wood. The six young warriors watched as she stood and walked toward them. She smiled at them, held her arms out, and spoke with a kind, soothing voice.  
  
"Welcome, my children. And welcome, friends of my children. I've asked you here so you could do me a favor," Tunare said to the six.  
  
"Anything for you, m'lady," Kai said, kneeling down on one knee.  
  
"Bow not to me, young one. I've interrupted your lives to ask you to do a dangerous task. Leave now if you have no interest. I'll understand," Tunare instructed with a sad voice.  
  
"We wouldn't think of it," Vex said, bring surprise to her friends and joy to Tunare.  
  
"Thank you, child with no deity. You seem lonely and confused. Innorouk has led you astray, I see," Tunare said, approaching Vex and place her hand on Vex's shoulder.  
  
"He's no god. He's a demon," Vex growled.  
  
"No need to be angry, young one. If you wish to worship a god, I would be honored to have you as my follower." These words brought joy to Vex, so she began to cry. Tunare took her in her arms and comforted her.  
  
"Excuse me, m'lady," Merc interrupted, "but what task do you speak of?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I should explain it to you." She stepped back from Vex and wiped the tears from her new follower's eyes. "Something dangerous is heading to Norrath. An emblem of destruction, one with a unique power. It has the power to control the gods." This drew gasps of horror from all of the travelers. "Yes, I know. It sounds outrageous, but it is true. It will fall from the sky in three years and will fall into the wrong hands unless it is destroyed. That is why I asked you to come here. You have been chosen by the stars to destroy the emblem, the Crest of Gods. No one knows where it came from or who made it, but one thing is certain. All of the gods either want it gone or want to wield it. You must destroy it."  
  
"But how? If you haven't noticed, we're not the greatest of warriors. We can't do it," Clasha said reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, you can't do it NOW, but if I were to assist you, you could become the greatest warriors that ever lived," Tunare said.  
  
"How? Is that possible?" Ulth inquired.  
  
"I can put you into a magic slumber. You will sleep for three years, but when you awake you'll be the strongest of your kind."  
  
"One question. Why can't you do it?" Clasha asked.  
  
"If a god destroys it, the world will be destroyed as well," Tunare said grimly.  
  
"I say we do the slumbering. Imagine what it would be like to be the strongest of all those like us," Kai said, his heart filled with hope.  
  
"Yes, but at what cost? Are there any setbacks?" Ulth asked.  
  
"The only setback is that you six will be fight great numbers, but not ones of your level of expertise. It will not be easy, but it will be rewarding. Not only will I expand your power, I'll also create the best weapons, armor and items suited for each of you for your quest," Tunare said heartily.  
  
"Really? Will we receive our weapons of epic?" Clasha asked.  
  
"Yes, that and more, young one," Tunare said. She waved her hand and six pod like vessels dropped from the trees, tangles in vines. "These will be your beds for the next three years. To sleep in them, though, you'll have to wear nothing but you undergarments. Hopefully, this is no problem."  
  
"No problem with me, but why do we have to?" Kai asked.  
  
"The pods will surround you and must come in contact with your body. If you wear clothing, the process won't work," Tunare explained.  
  
"I'm ready," Kai said as he took off the carapace breastplate he wore. Then came his belt, britches, armplates, shoulderpads, head dress, cape and boots. All he was wearing, then, was his underwear, but Kai didn't care. What Tunare said, he did. He walked towards one of the pods and laid down in it. Clasha was next. She stripped down to her underwear, gave Kai a good night kiss, and laid down in the next pod. "Do these pods fit two?" Kai asked.  
  
"No, they don't. You'll see her soon. It will be as if time never passed," Tunare said. Kai turned to Clasha and gave her one last smile. Ulth was the next to go, then Vex, then Culyn and then Merc. Tunare waved her hands over the pods and they closed. The last words they heard were Tunare's.  
  
"See you soon, my chosen ones. My Warriors of Life." Then, all went black.  
  
Go to Ch. 7 


	7. The Rebirth

Chapter 7- The Rebirth  
  
Tunare sat in waiting. Three years were about to pass, the six warriors were to be awoken soon. It began to rain. Tunare knew what this meant, because it never rained unless someone made it rain.  
  
"Good morning, brother," Tunare said to a figure in the doorway. It was Karana, the Raincaller and Tunare's brother.  
  
"Is it time yet? Three years have passed, correct?" Karana asked, entering the room.  
  
"Yes, it is time. Let's awaken our warriors," Tunare said and waved her hand in the air, causing the pods to fall again. They opened, causing a green gas to emanate from inside. Kai was the first to awaken. He fell out of the pod onto all fours, coughing up a green liquid. He was different. His muscles were larger, his hands were stronger and his eyes gleamed with divinity. He was reborn as a true servant of Tunare. Next came Ulth. He stumbled out of the pod, not as bewildered as Kai was, but just as transformed. He ,too, had larger muscles, but he seemed quicker and wilier now. His legs gave out, and he collapsed onto the ground. Clasha came next. He body had no dramatic change, but you could see the power in her eyes. To cross her now would mean certain death. Next was Merc. He stood strong, not wavering because of his long reverie. His arms were larger, as was the strength of the Tribunal within him. Next came Vex. He body was more flexible and dexterous, her eyes sharper and tinted green now with Tunare's blessing. Last was Culyn. She, too, did not fall. As a monk, she has learned balance and coordination beyond that of a normal human. Her body was transformed, her muscles not larger but more formed. "Welcome back," Tunare announced. "You've been reborn, stronger than ever. Let me introduce my brother, Karana. He's just as exited to see you as I am."  
  
"How do you feel, young druid," Karana said to Kai. Kai looked up, still spitting up chlorophyll-like goop. He wasn't ready to talk yet. "It's okay. I can tell just by looking at you. Let me congratulate you all. You're now stronger than any being that every lived, second only to us gods, of course. I suggest a test of your strength." Karana pondered for a second, then looked to Tunare with an exited expression. "How about they take on the Sleeper?" Karana asked Tunare.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea! If they can beat him, that will prove it," Tunare said ecstatically," but first." She waved her hand again and materialized the chosen's new weaponry and armor, but none that anyone had seen before. "I created these items for you. Better than anything you could find." Kai picked up his breastplate, but something was wrong with it.  
  
"This is metal. I can't wear it," Kai said grimly.  
  
"Oh, but you can. This is not ordinary steel. This is a wooden breastplate, actually, made from the strongest wood in the forest. Then I cast a spell on it so it would be as strong as the strongest metal. Nifty, huh?" Tunare asked, drawing a smile from Kai. He put the new breastplate on, the dressed himself completely in the metallic wood. It shined with a golden, brown resilience. This was his finest hour. He had always wanted to wear metal armor, but couldn't because of the path he chose. Now, his dream had come true. He looked over at Ulth who was now wearing his new armor. His armor shined with green light. His helm resembles the head of a dragon. His mask did ,as well. Clasha was dressing herself to the other side of Kai. Her robe was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It was made of water and earth, embroidered with fire and lighting. She carried with her a staff of fire, not burning or singeing her hand. Kai looked down at his new weapons. Two scimitars made of vines and water. Once again he was puzzled.  
  
"Tunare? Why." he began to ask.  
  
"Don't worry. You can wield them both. You're the greatest druid of all time. Wielding two swords is proof of it."  
  
"Thank you." His picked up the two scimitars and placed them in their sheaths. Vex was glowing with excitement. Her new armor wasn't dark or sinister looking, but beautiful and bathed in love. Made of adamantine-like metal, it was blue and silver. Her weapons were two daggers dripping with the venom of a snake. She looked at Tunare, whom was staring back at her. She ran over and gave her a big hug. She had found her goddess, one that loves her back. Merc was just as exited. His armor , it seemed, was forged out of the hands of the Tribunal.  
  
"M'lady, Tunare? Was this." he said before Tunare interrupted him.  
  
"The Tribunal was quite happy to have a worshipper of them in this group. They sent your items to me personally." This made Merc smile with child- like joy. He quickly put on the armor. It was black and silver, shiny with the Six Hammer's brilliance. Culyn was the last to equip herself. "Quellious brought that armor to me. It was a gift to you. Those gloves will make your fists as hard as steel, those boots will make your feet as swift as the wind. Quellious told me so." Culyn's new garments were white and glimmered with Quellious's tranquility.  
  
"Ulth?" Kai asked. "Why don't you have new weapons?"  
  
"He doesn't need new weapons," Tunare explained. "His father told me personally. He said they were the best, but I did put a few enchantments on them." Ulth grinned with the thought of Tunare visiting his father. Ulth picked up his axe and sword and placed them in their holdings. Kai cast a spell he had never before. Merc played with his new spear. Clasha summoned her pet. Vex practiced making poisons. Culyn meditated. They were ready. "Okay, you're ready, I see. Are you prepared to take on the Sleeper?"  
  
"Let's get him!" Kai shouted, casting a spell on himself that transformed him into a brilliant wolf.  
  
"Good luck, my chosen," Tunare said before she opened a portal that the six chosen stepped through. They came out in a cave, one they'd never seen before.  
  
"This is crazy. Can we really take on the Sleeper? A whole guild couldn't kill him, what makes us think we can?" Ulth asked.  
  
"Our new powers are beyond those of normal beings now, Ulth. We've surpassed everyone that ever lived," Vex explained.  
  
"Our power is double that of normal people of our classes," Clasha added.  
  
"Let's not dawdle, then. Let's get that dragon," Merc said. Ulth led them through the cave, tracking the where abouts of the wyrm. They came to a larger cavern where a large snoring echoed throughout the passages.  
  
"HELLO!! SLEEPER!! COME ON OUT!!" Kai shouted.  
  
"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" came a shout from one of the larger passages at the back of the cavern. The earth began to shake as an evil drew closer. The large beast walked out of its chamber, his scales sharp and deadly. "YOU SHALL DIE, CREATENS!" They drew back a breath so he could destroy them all at once, but was stopped by a pain it his throat. Ulth had leaped at him and drove his sword threw the creature's neck. Ulth removed his sword and leaped back to his friends. Clasha, Kai and Merc all cast spells on the dragon, causing him to scream in pain. Culyn beat at the demon's underside, breaking the armor that was his skin. Ulth and Vex leaped around so that the wyrm had no chance to strike them. "NO ONE KILLS ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!" the dragon shouted and cast a spell that blew everyone back against the cavern walls. No sooner did they hit the walls they stood and resumed their attacks. It was curtains for the dragon. Ulth was hanging from a stalactite above the creature's head. He let go and fell , both weapons in front of him. He landed on the demon's neck, severing the creature's head. It was over. The demon was dead.  
  
"We did it!" Merc shouted. As soon as everyone regained their breath, a portal opened that was similar to the one they got here with.  
  
"I take it we passed the test," Vex chuckled, stepping through the portal. If this was an easy battle, what would a hard battle be like.  
  
Go to Ch. 8 


	8. The Falling Scar

Chapter 8- The Falling Scar  
  
In a flash, the six were back in Tunare's throne room. The smell of the forest filled the area once again, and the sound of the druids seeped through the door. Their test was complete. They had defeated the Sleeper, the most demonic of wyrms in this realm. Still panting from their sudden energy exertion, they stood in front of Tunare and Karana who were glowing with joy.  
  
"Well done, lads and lasses. You've passed you're test. Now it's time for you to return home to witness the forthcoming," Karana said.  
  
"What forthcoming?" Kai asked.  
  
"The forthcoming of the Falling Scar. The bane of existence. The Crest of Gods," Tunare explained.  
  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Kai snickered, inviting dubious glares from his friends.  
  
"Let's go home. It's time we began the true fight. What will we be fighting anyway?" Ulth asked.  
  
"Two parties, actually. One is the group of evil gods who want the crest to take the world into their hands. The others are the manifestations of the crest's chaos. Both will be hard to defeat if you don't stick together. Be sure to do that. Stay together and fight together, that's all it will take," Karana instructed. He raised his staff into the air and spun it around, drawing clouds from the sky down to the ground. Once he had massed enough of them together, he slammed the head of his staff onto the ground. The clouds began to swirl and lightning bolts flew from the spiraling mass. As soon as it had reached a certain velocity, it opened a portal back to Norrath. "Farewell, lads and lasses. We'll keep in touch."  
  
"Let's go," Ulth instructed.  
  
"Wait a sec, Ulth," Kai said, pulling everyone's attention to him. "I think we should have someone among us be the leader. It would be easier to make choices that way."  
  
"Good idea, Kai!" Merc exclaimed. "I say Ulth should lead us."  
  
"I second that," Clasha said.  
  
"Me too," Vex purred, putting her arm around Ulth's neck.  
  
"My vote would make it unanimous," Culyn said. "You're our leader now, Ulth. How does it feel?"  
  
"It's flattering, I guess. Can we get going?" Ulth asked frantically.  
  
"Talk about gratitude," Kai snickered as he passed through the portal. The rest of them stepped through the clouds and landed in the Eastern Plains of Karana. It was dusk, but something was wrong. The sky was darker than normal and it was windier. There were no stars in the sky except one.  
  
"There it is! It's almost here!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What do we do now?" Culyn asked.  
  
"We wait. We wait and hope that no one else knows it's here," Ulth said with a serious tone.  
  
"Oooh! That sounded like something a leader would say," Merc said.  
  
"Oh, shut yer trap," Ulth growled.  
  
"Umm. guys?" Kai inquired nervously.  
  
"What?!?" Ulth shouted. His question wasn't needed. The fireball had entered the atmosphere. It flew through the sky at the speed of light and burrowed into the ground, forming a crater the size of three dragons. The ground shook with the force of an earthquake, but the group did not waver. As soon as the quake ceased, the six warriors ran towards the crater's center. Something was glowing at the center. It had to be the crest. As they came closer, the glowing got brighter. It was almost unbearable. They were now close enough to see the object. It was a medallion, a jewel of six colors held by a golden pendent. It was calling to them, beckoning them to come closer. As they got closer, the glow turned into a flash. The were blinded by it, unable to see the medallion or anything anymore. The flash died, then, and they were in a black room with the crest in the middle of the room on a pedestal.  
  
"Why do you fight me?" The gem asked.  
  
"You can talk?" Culyn exclaimed.  
  
"Of course. I can do much more, if you help me. Why do you let them control you?" It asked with a kind, soft voice.  
  
"Who? The gods?" Ulth asked.  
  
"Yes. Why do you worship them? All they do is control you. When your brothers and sisters are killed by the hands of another man, why don't they help? Why don't they heal the sick or the blind? Why don't they do more to help you?" They crest asked.  
  
"They can't help us all," Ulth growled.  
  
"Exactly. I can. I can be your savior. I can heal all, help all.."  
  
"Kill all." Kai snickered. "What happens when people don't do what you say?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see." With that, the gem exploded into six fragment. They were back on the plains, standing at the center of the crater. The fragments floated into the sky, swirling and emanating with a fiendish glow. Suddenly, without warning, they flew off in different directions. "Come find me, fools."  
  
"I don't like him," Vex snarled.  
  
"This is great. Now what?" Kai inquired of Ulth.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Ulth said.  
  
"Because you're the leader." Said Kai.  
  
"Oh, right. Let's go to Qeynos, then. We'll need to find out more about what's going on. Who knows? Maybe the evil minions know more than us." said Ulth.  
  
"Let's go then," Vex said. She took Ulth's hand and led him down the path to Qeynos, towards their destiny. Or maybe their demise.  
  
  
  
Ch. 9.doc 


	9. Road to the Crest

Chapter 9- Road to the Crest  
  
The road to Qeynos was an odd one. Creatures that the chosen could easily kill were attacking with fury and anger. This, obviously, was the work of the gem. One of its pieces must be somewhere close by, Ulth thought. They reached the gates when they were stopped by the guards.  
  
"Halt in the name of Antonious Bayle!" one of the men shouted.  
  
"We come in piece, good sir. We mean no harm," Ulth said to the angry gatemen.  
  
"You may enter, but I'm afraid we must either imprison or kill your dark elf slave, m'lord," the guard replied.  
  
"Slave? She's not a slave, good sir. She's our friend," Kai argued.  
  
"Then I'm afraid we'll have to take you to Lord Bayle for judgment," the guard said and called for the gates to be opened.  
  
"Wait! We're not." Kai began to say, but was hushed by Ulth. "What?"  
  
"They're taking us to Antonious Bayle. He rules over Qeynos. We can get information from him," Ulth explained to Kai. The guards took them through the city, enticing angry words and moldy food to be tossed at the heroes. They took the beatings because Ulth had promised they would be let free when the talked to the Lord of Qeynos. They entered the majestic building which was obviously the residence of the mighty lord. The castle was filled with fine art and beautiful architecture. The walls were of gold and platinum. The doors ahead of them were beautiful, and behind them would be the key to the first piece of the crest. They entered to find a large man sitting in a throne, being pampered by maids and entertained by bards. He seemed bored with his entourage, but he was excited to see the heroes enter the room.  
  
"We arrested these people at the gate, m'lord. They were traveling and admitted friendship with this dark elf," the guard said to his lord.  
  
"Leave me with them!" he instructed.  
  
"Yes, m'lord," the guard replied. With that, he left the room and closed the door shut. Lord Bayle instructed the maids and bards to leave the room as well. As soon as they left, he invited the heroes into the dining room. The sat at the table and had a bite to eat as they were ordered to by the lord. He sat in his chair, pondering and staring blankly into oblivion.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ulth asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Bayle replied.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Clasha inquired. "Aren't we supposed to be in jail?"  
  
"The people that will save the world from oblivion shouldn't be in jail, am I right?" This shocked the heroes.  
  
"How did you." Culyn began to ask.  
  
"Tunare came to me in a dream last night. She said you would be brought to me for false reasons. She also said that you would need my help," Bayle said. "What is it that you need?"  
  
"We need to know it there is any region of your kingdom that had been acting strangely," Ulth said.  
  
"Well, I don't know of any region, but I did acquire this item. A map, but no ordinary map. It shows all the six continents, including the moon. But today something weird happened." Bayle walked to a desk in the corner of the room and took a rolled up piece of parchment. He put in on the table and unrolled it. Their eyes widened at the site of the map. Six blinking dots were on the map, one on each continent.  
  
"This is it. Our key to the pieces," Ulth said with pure anticipation. "I think we should start here." Ulth's finger landed on the dot in Neriak, the home of dark elves. "That okay with you, Vex?"  
  
"I knew I would return someday. I'm just glad it's to slit some infidel throats."  
  
"That's some nice motivation," Merc snickered.  
  
"Can we keep this map, your highness?" Ulth asked politely.  
  
"Absolutely, young one. Keep it in good faith," Bayle said. "Good luck." With that, he ordered the guards standing at the door to escort them out of the city and to arrest any who insult or assault any of the heroes. Several were incarcerated. As they exited the city, they were interrupted by a being in the distance.  
  
"What is that?" Merc asked.  
  
"I think it's a person, but there is something weird about it," Clasha replied. The six warriors watched as the being stormed it's way closer. His feet moved like those of a wolf, but there was no lupine aura surrounding him.  
  
"Must be a bard," Culyn said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Clasha asked.  
  
"Bards can use their songs to increase their speed. They can use it in groups, too. Very convenient," Culyn added. "He seems troubled, though. I've never seen a bard run that fast with their song." The bard came into view. He was a half elf, obviously, and he was scared out of his mind. It must have taken all his concentration just to keep singing his song. He came into shouting distance.  
  
"Orcs! Goblins! Gnolls! All of them! They've joined forces! They're marching this way!" The frightened minstrel shrieked. "Some light is guiding them! It's Cazic Thule! He's come to kill us all! It must be him!" He stopped short as he reached the heroes.  
  
"What's your name, young one?" Ulth asked, trying to calm him down.  
  
"My name is Bylly. Bylly Thesinger. There's no time for this, okay? They're coming to kill us all. Cazic Thule has come to destroy us!" the bard exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, they do seem to be heading this way, but it's not Cazic Thule. This has to be part of the crest. It must be trying to slow us from learning anything," Clasha said.  
  
"What are you talking about? What crest? This is the Faceless's work!" Bylly shouted.  
  
"No. Cazic wouldn't use monsters to attack a city head on. He'd have legions of dark elves and trolls attack." Merc explained.  
  
"I thought the piece was in Neriak," Vex said.  
  
"It must have been scared about us finding out where it is located," Ulth said. His serious face turned into a child-like grin. "I say we don't attack it yet." This, of course, drew shock and disapproval from his friends. "No. I have a better idea. We should travel to Odus first. They have the largest library on Norrath. There has to be something about it there. What do you guys think?"  
  
"Yes, that's great, but what about the horde of creatures on their way here?" Culyn argued.  
  
"Oh, we can handle them," Kai replied.  
  
"Are you crazy? There's got to be thousands of them!" Bylly shouted.  
  
"You need to calm down. We can take care of them. We were made for it," Merc said with a stalwart tone.  
  
"Made for it? Are you some kind of angel?" the bard asked.  
  
"Nope. We used to be just ordinary travelers like you, but we got some help from a friend. Now we're helping her," Kai explained.  
  
"Who? Who could possibly make you so powerful that you could take on a horde of evil minions?" the minstrel asked.  
  
"Who else? Tunare. Well, we've got to go. See you later, Bylly. We'll be back soon," Clasha said before she ran off to confront the army. The rest of the heroes followed. With their blades strong and true, their spells powerful and holy, and their intellect large and in charge, the heroes marched into battle. They stood in front of thousands of charmed creatures, foaming at the mouth and gripping their weapons. They didn't stand a chance. Culyn, Ulth and Vex ran in ahead while Kai, Clasha and Merc stood behind and cast spells on the creatures. Hundreds died instantly while more lingered. With fists a fury, Culyn smashed and bludgeoned her way through the herd. Ulth used his sword and axe to slice and slash up the creatures in seconds. Vex snuck around the fools and backstabbed by the hundreds. Kai used his divine power to force the elements to punish the fools. Clasha called on her arcane schooling to obliterate her foes. Merc used his shamanism to kill the cretins quick and easily. The battle was over in minutes.  
  
"That was fun!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Let's head back. I think it'll be easier to destroy the crest if we know more about it. No one knows much about it, but nothing gets by Euridites, believe me." Ulth chuckled.  
  
"Okay, then," Culyn said. "Off to Odus!" 


	10. A Disturbing Past

Chapter 10- A Disturbing Past  
  
Bylly sat at the gates to Qeynos, awaiting the return of the warriors that said they could destroy the horde that was marching to Qeynos. The horde never arrived, so Bylly knew what the heroes said was true. He stared into the distance, watching Luclin rise in the clouded sky. The sky behind him was red and orange, burning as the sun touched the western horizon. His heart was at a stand still. Where are they? He thought. His eyes did not waver, as did his body. The guards kept asking if he were alright, but he just waved his hand to them without turning his head. Luclin was high in the sky when he saw six figures in the distance. His heart fell to ease, but his legs did not. He ran to them in a flash, his song moving him faster and faster. He pictured them coming back with battle scars and broken bones, but his picturesque return was not correct. The six valiant warriors walked forward with not wounds at all. They looked even better than they did before they left. This, of course, would make an even better story than he thought. He wasn't very fond of the old legends, so he decided to find a new once. This would be the perfect legend.  
  
"Yes, this is the perfect legend," Bylly thought aloud.  
  
"Would you like to join it?" a soothing voice cooed from behind him. He spun around to find Tunare and Karana standing side by side, staring at the young minstrel. Bylly looked around to see if anyone else could see what he was seeing, or maybe he was just hallucinating, but then he knew he wasn't. Everything had stopped. The wind didn't blow through the trees. The birds didn't sing their songs of joy. The clouds didn't swim through the night sky. Everything had stopped. "We can make you like them. Do you want to join them?" Tunare asked again. Bylly stared in awe. He couldn't believe that he was hearing these words. He could join them, be a part of the greatest legend of all time. He couldn't refuse, but in his frozen state it was hard to reply. He got a sudden charge of courage and blurted out, "YES!"  
  
"Won't this take three years? We can't hold a time stasis for that long, sister," Karana explained.  
  
"With my power alone it would take three years, but with the power of two gods, or three, or seventeen maybe?" Tunare said with child like excitement. With a wave of her hand, they sky opened and fifteen heavenly figures fell from the sky. Erollisi Marr, Mithaniel Marr, Prexus, Quellious, Rodcet Nife, Solusek Ro, the six members of the Tribunal, Ayonae Ro, Druzzil Ro and even the ghost of Veeshan floated to the ground and stood before the minstrel. He was overwhelmed, but he was also scared. He wasn't sure about what was about to happen. "Everyone? You all know what to do." With that, the gods held out their hands and claws toward the bard and let lose burst of divine energy. The blast circle him and spiral down to the ground, forming a circle below him. The circle dimmed, then grew bright suddenly and shot a beam of light to the sky, enveloping Bylly in the light. It took only one hour. The light faded and the circle disappeared, leaving Bylly bared and bewildered. His armor had burnt off in the transformation, but Tunare was prepared with a new set of armor and weapons. She presented him with a set of silver and green armor, a rapier made of sound, a short sword made of light and a guitar made of mithril and dreams. He dawned the armor with pure anticipation to feel the energy flow through him. When he had completed putting on his armor, he put his guitar on his back and sheathed his swords. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had joined a legend, but he wasn't sure of the evil he was about to fight. "Now, I need to clue you in on what's happened," Tunare said grimly. She told him of the crest and what it could do. The name seemed familiar. He knew what it was.  
  
"The Crest of Gods! That's the prison of Xarshnivac D'vaxni. He was a necromancer who almost achieved godhood. Don't you remember?" Bylly shouted.  
  
"Oh, my word! Why didn't I remember? That's why he's returned. It's been 2000 years now that he's been trapped. It took all the gods to entrap him, good an evil," Tunare said.  
  
"It was the only time we worked together, m'lady," came a voice. It was Innorouk along with Cazic Thule and all the evil gods. The good gods were on their guard, but Innorouk stopped the fight before it started. "Listen. This being wishes to destroy us all, and he can. We must join forces once again to destroy him. It is the only way."  
  
"Why should we believe you!" Mithaniel shouted.  
  
"Because right now we are all in danger. If he kills us, then we can't carry on our fights. I would hate that myself. I so enjoy our bickering," Innorouk chuckled.  
  
"What do you propose?" Rodcet Nife asked.  
  
"If we can gather all the pieces together and summon him back, maybe these heroes of your can destroy him."  
  
"It's agreed then. Remember, this is only a temporary friendship. Once he is gone, we go right back to the way we were," Tunare snarled.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, m'lady," Innorouk snickered. "We will gather our knowledge on his weaknesses. You, boy," he called to Bylly. He froze in fear, not moving even the slightest bit. "You tell you friends what has happened here. Then, go and gather the pieces and place them in this bag," he said while passing him the bag. Bylly opened in to find it swirling with energy. "It can contain the gems. Hurry now. There isn't much time before he turns the world against us." With that, all the gods except Tunare disappeared.  
  
"It's time," she said. With a wave of her hand, the wind returned. Ulth caught a glimpse of Tunare and ran towards her, followed by the rest of the heroes. He was astonished to find Bylly had been transformed.  
  
"What's going on, m'lady," Ulth asked. Tunare smiled at her heroes, then looked over at the new addition to the group.  
  
"You know what to do, Bylly," Tunare said before disappearing as well. Bylly watched the wisp of dirt fly up from the place where she stood. He smiled in anticipation of his new task.  
  
"What's going on, Bylly?" Kai asked.  
  
"You guys aren't going to believe this," Bylly said with a chuckled. Luclin was still high in the sky when Bylly started the story of what just happened. Bylly wanted a new story, but he never imagined he'd receive one this good. 


End file.
